The unknown relative
by georgina105
Summary: Harry is at the Dursley's having the boringest summer never imagining the things that will soon be happening there. They dont go to Hogwarts but to a school in the U.S. there he meets a girl that looks like him. He feels as if hes known her for a long tim
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The begining

There he was, a small skinny boy, with untidy black hair, glasses, and green eyes. He was out in the scortching sun of July walking around the park by Mongolia Cresent. That day had been by far the hottest day of the summer, nobody was outside exept for him. He was out because he couldn't stand his uncle nagging him constantly about Hedwig and the other owls that delivered him his mail."Prosperetous!" he would say "Using those animals to deliver their mail." Or other things like "You better stop those things from coming into my house, what if one of the neighbors saw them coming in and going out. What would they say? Keep it under control or I'm going to have to lock it in the cupboard with the rest of your stuff!" Harry was just tired and needed a rest from all of it. So here he was walking and thinking about everything that had happened the year before, about Sirius, his godfather dying about Voldemort returning out into the open again, and about his best friends Ron Weasley and Herminoe Granger. They had written to him to tell him he would be joining them in three days. He couldn't wait until Friday when Mr. Weasley would come and pick him up.

It was getting late, so he decided he would return to the Dursley's house. He came to a halt outside Number Four. He noticed all the lights were turned off. He rang the doorbell, but nobody answered. He rang again and again but nothing, he wondered where the Dursley's had gone, they never left without telling him. "Oh well " he thought. He looked for open windows or if the back door was open but nothing; he waited and waited. Then around midnight when he couldn't wait anymore he got an idea. He would try to break a window or something. He went around Privet Drive looking for a rock that would be good enough for the job. He looked around for about 15 minutes, then when he was about to give up he found one big and pointy, it was just perfect, it was outside Number 12. He picked it up and carried it over to Number 4 it was when he got to the front window and was about to throw the rock when he heard a screech. He turned around immediatley and saw a barn owl come out of nowhere. He left a letter on the front step. He read the front of the envelope and it said:

TO: Mr. Harry J. Potter

Number 4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging, Surrey

it had a Ministry of Magic stamp on the front, he opened it and read:

Mr. Harry J. Potter

_If you would please report to the Ministry of Magic_

_immediately enclosed is some floo powder please try _

_to get here as quickly as possible._

Sincerely,

Mafalda Hopirk

IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Dursley's and the Ministry

He didn't know how in the world he was supposed to get to the Ministry of Magic. Because to get there he needed a fireplace and since the house was locked he wouldn't be able to get in unless he used the rock, and now that he thought about it he didn't want to brack the window because if he did that would get him into big trouble with his uncle. He would just have to wait for them to come home. So he waited wt was getting really late and the Ministry sid to het there as soon as possible. Oh well he would have to break into the house or the rules about not using magic outside school unless it was a life threatning occasion. He was about to break the window, when again he was inturrupted, this time by Mrs. Figg a batlike old lady who lived in the street next to his.

"No boy, don't you dare do that," she said.

"Why not," said Harry "this is an emercency you wouldn't understand."

"How do you know?" asked Mrs. Figg. "Over here to my house, and drop that rock , will you?"

"Mrs. Figg you don't understand, I need to get in immediatley, this is and emergency like I said, and unless you don't know how to open this damn door I'm going to have to break one of the windows to get in." Said Harry.

Mrs. Figg was really starting to annoy him now, why didn't she just leave, and why in the world did she want him to go to her house at these hours? At that persise moment an idea popped in his head. He wasn't sure if would work but it wouldn't hurt him if he tried.

"Fine," he said to Mrs. Figg, who looked taken aback by his sudden change of mind "I'll go with you on one condition."

"What's that? she said.

"The condition is that you will let me use your fireplace." said Harry, he was wishing with all his heart that she would say yes.

"Oh but of course my dear boy or how else would you get to the ministry." said Mrs. Figg.

These last words had paralized Harry how did she know he needed to go to the Ministry, better yet how did she know about the Ministry itself.

"You're a witch?" asked Harry

"No , I'm a squib." said Mrs. Figg

"Oh" said Harry "Well yeah I need to get to the Ministry quick."

"Well hurry up will you; we need to get going." finished Mrs. Figg.

In a few minutes they were at Mrs. Figg's house, as soon as they got in he rushed to the fireplace.

"They're waiting for you," said Mrs. Figg " do you have the floo powder or do you need some?

"I got some here thank you." He said.

" Well off you go then," said Mrs. Figg.

"One quick thing Mrs. Figg, by any chance do you know where the Dursley's are now?"Harry asked.

"Well that's why you need to go to the Ministry isn't it? Well off you go now." She said.

"But," said Harry, he had so many questions to ask.

"No time now you need to get to the Ministry."

She shoved Harry into the fireplace and there was nothing to do but go. So he threw the floo powder and shouted "Ministry of Magic" and he felt the familiar warmth and dizziness caused by traveling by floo powder.


	3. Chapter 3

In a few seconds he was at the Ministry if Magic. At the counter he asked where the Improper use of Magic Office was and was told it was on the 9th floor . He got there and saw the Dursley's inside an office they looked dumbstruck. He went in and asked them what was wrong. They didn't answer. He was starting to get impatient.

" WHAT'S GOING ON?" He asked,

They did nothing but stare at him. He had no choice but to go to the Minister's Office. In a few minutes he was there.

"Ahh hello Harry, I see you got here already." Said Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic.

"Yes, and I want some answers too. Why did you want me to come? Why are the Dursley's in that state? What happened?" Said Harry. He said all of this really fast, he was so mad at not knowing what was going on!

"Calm down Harry, please calm down will you?" Said Fudge.

"Okay, okay I will, but only if you tell me what's been going on!" said Harry.

"Yes, Harry please sit down." said Fudge "Well this afternoon at 6:45 p.m. some Death Eaters arrived at Privet Drive. Somehow they knew you weren't there , so they went into the house and tortured your Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin with the Crutiatus Curse. Fortunatley, one of the neighbors heard a disturbance and called the Police, the muggle enforcements, and that is how Kingsley Shackelbolt found out and came to the Ministry to report that immediatley. At once we sent some Aurors to Privet Drive and they settled everything. However, unfortunatley it looks like Bellatrix Lestrange got a bit carried away and did quite some damage to your cousin. At this moment he is at St. Mungo's being treated."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing . The Dursley's and him had never really got along, but they were still his family and he cared for them. Poor Dudley, what if something serious happened to him? It would all be his fault!

" Why can't my Aunt and Uncle talk to me though?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry understand they are in big shock I don't think something like this has ever happen to them, and then their son." sighed the Minister. "Well we're going to transfer them to St. Mungo's right now, if you want to go?

"Yes, I think I will." said Harry.

"Okay that's that and off you go, good-bye Harry." said Fudge.

Harry went back to the office the Dursley's were in. "We're going to got to the hospital Dudley's in. So you might want to stand up and come with me to the fireplaces in the lobby." They didn't say anything on their way. In 5 minutes they were already in the lobby. "Ready?" he asked. "Just step into the fireplace throw the powder and shout 'St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Madaldies and Injuries' and you'll be there, when you get there wait for me please."

The only time he heard them talk was when they said that. Then after they weren't there he took the Floo Powder and said " St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Madaldies and Injuries". He was spinning and in a few seconds he was at St. Mungo's. The Dursley's were there, so they took the elevator to the 5th floor and he asked a healer where Dudley Dursley was. "In room 538 to your right." said the Healer. "Thank You" said Harry. They walked to room 538 and when they opened the door they saw Dudley in a bed sleeping. As soon as he opened the door Aunt Petunia let out a wail and ran to Dudley's side. He left the Dursley's in the room with Dudley and he went to get a cup of coffee. He was turning it all over in his head. It was all just so confusing. Why had the Death Eaters tortured teh Dursley's were they spying on him? Well obviously they were because how else were they supposed to know he wasn't there. "Well," he thought " I just hope that Dudley doesn't have anything serious." He finished his coffee and went back to Dudley's room when he got there he opened the door and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia weren't there anymore, only Dudley who was looking at Harry.

"Hello, good morning, how are you?" asked Dudley in a very cheerful voice that was nothing like him, and he was actually smiling at Harry something he hadn't done in his whole life.

"Hi," said Harry. "Look Dudley where are your mum and dad?"

"What? Did you say Dudley? Who's Dudley? What abut his mom and dad? What's your name? Well my name is - I dont know what my name is. Hey what's my name?" said Dudley.

Harry stood rooted to the spot he couldn't believe it-he didn't want to believe it. Dudley like this, in this bed acting like this. No there was something wrong this couldn't actually be true. He was probably dreaming. Harry pinched himself but nothing happened, he had to admit he wasn't dreaming or anything like that. This was true and it was all his fault because he was Harry Potter. Dudley had never been exactly nice to Harry but he still cared about him, because he was still his cousin. In that moment the Dursley's came in.

"What are you doing in this room boy?" asked Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia ran to Dudley.

"Oh Dudley, popkin, whe did he do to you? Are you okay? Sweetheart talk to me!" she said. Dudley looked dumbstruck and scared at the same time.

"What? Who are you? Leave me alone" said Dudley. Aunt Petunia looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Look Dudley these are your par-" said Harry

Be quiet boy," interrupted Uncle Vernon " and leave now "

"But," said Harry.

"OUT!" yelled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia in unision, he had no choice but to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

It had almost been a whole week before he heard anything about the Dursley's again. After he left St. Mungo's he went straight to the Burrow. He was polishing his Firebolt in the Kitchen when suddenly Fudge's face appeared in the Flames. "Harry, " he said. " I'm here to inform you about your Cousin. Well he seems to have a serious problem in his head. You see, it was so much the torture he was put to that it addled his brains. Fortunatley, it isn't permanent unless it is treated. So he will be at St. Mungo's for quite some time. You have to be patient because this is a long process."

"Can he remember anything yet? Like who he is?" asked Harry.

"Well no not yet, he's bareley being put through the treatment." said Fudge.

"Yes. Thank you Minister." said Harry.

"Your welcome, have a nice day." and with that the Minister disappeared from the fireplace.

"I still can't believe it," said Ron "everything that has happened. And all of this happened while you were out, right?"

"Yeah. Tell me about it even I still can't believe it, but oh well life goes on." said Harry.

" Well look on the bright side," said Hermione " at least your cousin doesn't have any permanent damage."

"I guess" he said.

At that moment Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen and said "Your O.W.L.S have arrived, come and get them." she said. Harry fumbled with his envelope but finally managed to open it, it was okay, he'd passed everything except for History of Magic and Divination he was actually really pleased with himself. Ron was the same as him. Hermione had just opened her package when she let out a scream.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron. "Let me see. Yeah just as I expected passed everything."

Harry had just noticed something there was another envelope. "Hey look, guys there's another envelope." said Harry. He opened it and read:

Mr. H. J. Potter

_We are pleased to imform you that this year_

_you will be starting your sixth year of Wizaard_

_training not at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft _

_and Wizardry but at Larson's Academy for Magic,_

_in the United States. This is due to the fact that _

_He-who-Must-Not-Be-Named is once again in_

_the country and Hogwarts is not such a safe_

_place anymore. You will be boarding a train_

_at Platform 11 3/4 to Beaxbatons and from_

_there we will use their Carriages to arrive_

_at Larson. This will take place on August 20._

_With all due respect, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

Deputy Headmistress

Harry couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it he would not be going to Hogwarts anymore but to a school called Larson in the United States, that was miles away! He waited until Ron and Hermione were finished reading their letters to talk.

"Wh-what? They can't do that, I mean that place is miles and miles away." said Ron.

"Yeah I know," said Harry "and it's all so we can be _safe_ it's not like Voldemort won't travel all the way over there just to get to me and kill me."

"I think it's the best they can do, I mean _everyone_ will be safer over there I mean it is miles and miles away." said Hermione.

The rest of the day went by as they were talking about this new scool they were going to go to and thinking if it would be better than Hogwarts. The days went by normally. They had a feast on Harry's Birthday and before they knew it, it was already August 20.


	5. Chapter 5

That morning there was a big commotion. They were running late the train to Beauxbatons left at 12:30; and it was already 11:00. They had to leave by side-along apparation because there were so late. Harry had the sensation like being sucked through a tube. Suddenly he could breathe again, but he didn't see the usual bright red engine of the Hogwarts Express, instead he saw a black and white train that said 'Le Beaxbatons'.

They all got on and looked for compartments, he could see familiar faces starring and saying hi to them out of their compartments. He saw Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom who he shared dormitory with, he wondered if they would still sleep together. He also saw Draco Malfoy, his worst enemy and Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Finally they found on empty compartment. Harry sat down and he felt weird, as if he didn't belong there.

"Mad aren't they?" said Ron.

"Who?" asked Hermione

"Well them, making us go to another school. I didn't believe it until now, but I can't wait to arrive at Beauxbatons, Fleur said it was really nice there. She said it was a huge castle." Ron said

"Well I guess." said Hermione

The day went by and it wasn't until it got dark that they dressed into their school robes.

"I'm going to go up to the front to ask the driver how much longer untill we get there." Hermione said.

Came back a few minutes later . "Oh my gosh the driver said that at least another 3 to 4 hours." Hermione said. So they waited, Harry and Ron played Exploding Snap so their time would pass by faster while Hermione read a book called 'Wizarding Institutions in the United States'. Suddenly the train started loosing speed.

"I think we're there." said Ron, he sounded excited.

They got off the train and were instructed to get into some carriages that were carried by the huge winged horses that Harry had only seen once before, during the Triwizard Tournament two years before. After being pulled by the cariage for what seemed fifteen minutes a huge castle came into view, and right in front of the castle was a woman that Harry recognized as Madame Maxime. All the Hogwarts students got off the carriages and stopped as a tall skinny man with a white beard and hair that he could tuck into his belt if he wanted to to got off his carriage. He went over to Madame Maxime and kissed her hand.

"To all ze 'Ogwarts students welcome to L'Academy de Beauxbatons." Madame Maxime said.

She led them into the Hall that was enormous even bigger than the one at Hogwarts, there were many rectangular tables that seated about 30 students on each side. They all sat down and ate while stars floated above them playing violins. Most of the food was French but Harry also noticed many English foods like spotted-dick and treacle tart.

After they were done eating Madame Maxime stood up and silence fell.

"Merci ou l'eleves de 'Ogwarts" She said in French and then in English "Thank-you to all the Hogwarts students. Proffeseur Dumbly-dor will you be stayeeng to sleep?"asked Madame Maxime.

"I am afraid not Madame Maxime, although it is very kind of you. But you see we have to be there before sunrise." Dumbledore said.

"Oh it eez okay, I wll show you to zee cariages." Madame Maxime said.

"Yes, thank you. Will the Hogwarts students please stand up now and follow me." said Dumbledore.

Everyone got up and followed Dumbledore out of the castle, when Harry was nearing the exit he heard " 'Arry 'Arry" he turned around and saw Gabrielle; Fleur's sister.

"Oh hi." said Harry

Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville were instructed to get into a carriage. When they went in he saw some beds and their luggage. He sat on the bed near the window, he knew this was his bed because he saw Hedwig perched on top of his luggage. When he looked out of the window he couldn't see the trees anymore, but instead he saw clouds. "Wow," he thought " he hadn't even felt them take flight." Before going to sleep they all played a game of Wizard Chess. Ron ended up winning they all beat Harry except for Dean. So after finishing the game they all went to sleep.


End file.
